


Happy birthday, Shiro!

by Lil (Lilmiyuu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Shiro!!, Surprise Party, This is basically a lot of happiness and joy, just happy stuff, no angst allowed here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmiyuu/pseuds/Lil
Summary: The paladins prepare a surprise party for Shiro on his birthday.





	Happy birthday, Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the vldexchange event on Tumblr, it was really fun to make this <3  
> This is ship-free as well, but you can interpret as romantic for some interactions if you want to :)

“Matt, what’s going on?” Shiro asked, Matt pushing him around the castle with a weird goofy expression plastered on his face.  
  
“Nothing at all!” He smiled innocently. “We’re just walking around together.”  
  
“Where are we going, then?” Shiro said confused. “I need to work os the coalition—”  
  
“Shush! You need some free time once in a while.” Matt stopped in front of the dining room — as Lance named it — and grinned. “And here’s how we’re having some fun!”  
  
“Matt, I don't—” But before Shiro could finish, Matt pressed the button to open the door.  
  
“Happy birthday, Shiro!” Everyone screamed.  
  
“W-What—” Shiro was speechless when he saw the room that he entered.  
  
Keith, Allura, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Coran, everyone was there, smiling in their own ways.  
  
The room was fully decorated. White sparkles and purple hearts spread all over the place.  
  
The dinner table was full of what seemed to be confetti and some weird alien party hats. There was even a huge sign saying ‘Happy Birthday!!!’.  
  
“What’s all of this?” Shiro asked, happily surprised and confused.  
  
“Matt told us that your birthday was on the 29th, so we decided to celebrate it today!” Pidge said, moving her hands around excitedly.  
  
“When did you all prepared this?” Shiro came close to the team, still shocked about everything.  
  
“Yesterday, when you and Allura were discussing the coalition, we started to prepare everything,” Lance said with a huge goofy smile. “Me, Matt, Hunk, and Keith prepared the place. Pidge, Coran, and Allura went out to buy something for the party!”  
  
“You helped them?” Shiro turned to Keith, surprised that he even was here.  
  
“We made him drop the Blade for a day, so he could join us!” Pidge stood close to Keith, who was nervously smiling.  
  
“I couldn’t miss your birthday, you never missed mine,” Keith said with a gentle smile plastered on his face.  
  
“We all tried out best to make this as comfortable and happy for you, Shiro,” Allura said with her normal formal and confident smile.  
  
“And even better!” Pidge caught everyone’s attention while going to being the main table. “We got you gifts!” Pidge pulled a huge green box from there, almost falling when she stood up.  
  
“What?” Shiro asked surprised, his eyes wide. “You didn’t need to—”  
  
“We did. Now accept our gifts!” Pidge quieted him and lend him her gift. “Mine’s first!”  
  
Shiro only sighed with a smile and started to open the box.  
  
When he opened it, he found a homemade metallic black cat with shiny purple eyes. It was probably the size of a normal cat.  
  
“I know your favorite animals are cats, so I built up one to you!” Pidge smiled nervously while playing with her hands. “I’m not a good sculptor, but I tried.”  
  
Shiro put the cat close to him on the floor and pulled Pidge to a hug. “Thank you, Pidge.”  
  
She immediately hugged him back and calmed down. “You’re welcome.”  
  
When they pulled apart, Lance cleared his throat and came close to Shiro, Hunk right by his side.  
  
Lance had a blue bag while Hunk had a yellow one with a weird happy alien face.  
  
“Now, my gift might be the best one you’ll get—” Hunk elbowed Lance with a bit of harshness. “I mean, it’s a really good gift and I hope you’ll like it.”  
  
Shiro laughed quietly at Hunk’s disappointed expression and started to open the gift.  
  
Inside the bag was a tiny black box with a blue lance on top of it. When Shiro opened the box he saw a… Eyeliner?  
  
“I know you like makeup, Matt told me,” Lance said quickly. “So I found this cool eyeliner that changes color with a simple shake!” Lance took the eyeliner gently from Shiro’s hand and shake it a bit. The eyeliner that was dark blue before was now a pastel purple.  
  
“Wow, that’s incredible, Lance,” Shiro said with a grin. “I’m using it for sure. Thank you.” He put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.  
  
Lance tensed up for a bit and blushed, but then quickly smirked and calmed a bit. “No problem at all, you’re our leader, so you deserve it.”  
  
“Now mine’s!” Hunk said with a happy tone, handing the yellow bad to Shiro.  
  
Shiro out Lance’s gift aside, taking the bag from Hunk. Inside of it was a tiny black Voltron pin and a letter.  
  
“I bought you your pin from planet Kyongus merchandise and wrote a letter thanking you for everything you’ve done for us!” He smiled brightly.  
  
“That’s really nice, Hunk, thank you so much.” Shiro took the letter and smiled, he did a quick read and giggled when he saw Hunk’s failed attempt to draw a happy yellow lion face in the end.  
  
“Glad you like it!” Hunk beamed.  
  
Matt was pulling Keith alongside with him, Hunk and Lance started talking with Pidge close to them.  
  
“So, I actually didn’t buy you anything,” Matt said with a neutral smiley face and a shrug. “But I kinda made everyone work for the party, so.”  
  
“Of course,” Shiro smirked and laughed with him. “But thanks, I’m glad to actually see you here.” He smiled honestly.  
  
“I know you can’t live without me.” Matt joked. “But, you’re companion here has something for you.” Matt pushed Keith closer to Shiro, whispering a quiet 'go on.’  
“Um, I’m bad at getting gifts, so sorry if it isn’t really what you want, and—”  
  
“Keith, I’m sure it’s amazing.” Shiro calmed him, taking the red box from Keith’s hands.  
  
“Happy birthday, S—hiro.” Keith quickly whispered when Shiro opened the box and saw the white necklace that it had in it.  
  
Shiro admired the necklace intently. Even if he wasn’t someone who used jewelry, the necklace was so beautiful that Shiro wanted to use it for sure.  
  
“The gem in the middle actually has a constellation drew on it,” Keith said, pointing to the gem in specific. “I know you like astronomy the most, so when I saw the necklace I thought you would like it.”  
  
“I love it, thank you, Keith.” Shiro smiled happily, pulling Keith into a hug.  
  
“No problem,” Keith whispered, reciprocating the hug as well.  
  
When they broke apart, they saw Matt and the others chatting a bit close to the table. When they got closer, Allura and Coran were the first ones to turn towards Shiro.  
“Sorry, we can’t give you anything, Shiro,” Allura said with a sad smile. “We didn’t have enough to buy you something.”  
  
“It’s okay, I’m glad that I can have a break.” He smiled at her and Coran.  
  
“So, now we can eat the cake and sing the birthday song!” Pidge exclaimed happily. “Hunk baked you a huge cake and some cookies!”  
  
“How did you manage that?” Shiro asked while Pidge went out of the room to grab the cake alongside Lance and Coran.  
  
“Oh, I bought some ingredients on the last planet, and I did my amazing goo cookies as well.” He said with a confident smile.  
  
“I’m sure they’re amazing.” Shiro smiled as well.  
  
“Hey, let’s get around the table while Pidge and Lance don’t come back with the cake,” Matt said, pushing Shiro to the middle of the table and making him sit down. “Keith, you’re the closest to him, come here!” He called Keith with a smile.  
  
“Okay, I guess.” Keith grinned a bit and stood beside Shiro. “Hey, Shiro?” He called out after Matt got close to Allura and Coran to place them on the table as well.  
  
“Yeah?” Shiro asked curiously.  
  
“You’re doing six or seven today?” Keith tried to bite a smile down but failed a bit.  
  
“I can’t believe you.” Shiro laughed loudly. “I could expect this from Lance or Pidge, but from you?” He smirked.  
  
“Maybe I spent too much time around them.” Keith giggled as well.  
  
“We’re back!” Pidge exclaimed carrying the cookies while Lance carried the cake.  
  
The cake was brown with some purple cream on it and the words 'Happy Birthday’ on it, probably made with some parts of the cookies.  
  
Lance placed the cake in front of Shiro and stood by his side. Hunk, Allura, Pidge, Coran, and Matt were at another side of the table placing the cookies.  
“Come on guys, let’s sing!” Hunk said with an excited tone and started to sing, making everyone join him.  
While everyone sang, Allura and Coran tried to follow the notes and the words, but it was evident that they had no idea on how the song went on.  
Shiro laughed and smiled the whole time until the song ended, everyone smiling as well.  
  
“We don’t have candles, but imagine that we have,” Pidge said with a shrug. “So, what do you wish?”  
  
Shiro kept quiet for a moment, then he opened a tiny smile and said simply and confident.  
  
“That we can have moments like this again.”  
  
Everyone stayed quiet, but everyone had a smile on their faces. It was a happy moment, it truly was.  
  
“Oh my Gosh, can we all hug? Because I need a hug—” Hunk said, tearing up and pulling Pidge and Matt close to him. “Come on guys let’s hug.”  
Lance and Keith walked towards to others, Shiro following them close behind.  
  
When everyone started hugging, Hunk was already crying while Pidge was teasing him and Allura was laughing.  
Shiro couldn’t ask for a better day than he was having, nor a better family.  
  
It was definitely the best birthday he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very silly to do, but it was really fun and happy! :D  
> Btw, my tumblr is aphroditeallura if y'all want to check it out <3


End file.
